gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruger
Sturm, Ruger & Company, Incorporated is a firearm company based in Southport, Conneticut. Better known simply as Ruger, Sturm, Ruger & Co. produce rifles, shotguns, pistols and are perhaps best known for their single and double action revolvers. Currently Sturm, Ruger & Co. is the fourth largest gun manufacturer in the United States. History Sturm, Ruger & Co. was founded in 1949 by William B. Ruger and Alexander McCormick Sturm in a small rented machine shop. Their first creation, the Ruger Standard, an automatic pistol shooting .22 Long Rifle rounds was successful enough to launch the entire company. This success meant that Ruger has an almost exclusive monopoly on the .22 LR rimfire rifle market in the US. The popularity of the 10/22 semi-automatic rifle in particular has also increased Ruger's standing. Ruger is also a major player in the .22 LR rimfire semi-automatic pistol market, the Ruger Mk II and Mk III following on from the Standard as popular guns. In the 1950's, spotting a hole in the market for single action revolvers, the Ruger Single Six and later Ruger Blackhawk were released. These guns, particularly the Blackhawk and its subsequent variants, are well known for their classic look and use in Westerns and Cowboy Action Shooting. Originally controlled by both Ruger and Sturm, the company was owned exclusively by Ruger, following Sturm's death in 1951, until Ruger's death in 2002. Ruger Casting has plants are located in New Hampshire, Newport and Arizona, creating iron and titanium castings. From 1949 until 2004 Ruger had made over 20 million guns, with their firearms being used for hunting, target shooting, self-defence and law enforcement. Ruger guns are also highly collectible. Products Apart from a single attempt at a submachine gun, the Ruger MP9, Sturm, Ruger & Co. have exclusively produced rifles, shotguns, semi-automatic pistols and both single and double action revolvers*: All models are called Ruger... unless stated* Ruger Mk III.jpg|Ruger Mk III|link=Ruger Mark III Ruger MP9.jpg|Ruger MP9|link=Ruger MP9 Ruger Standard.jpg|Ruger Standard (or Ruger Mk I)|link=Ruger Standard Ruger SR1911.jpg|Ruger SR1911|link=Ruger SR1911 Ruger mini14.jpg|Ruger Mini-14|link=Ruger Mini-14 Ruger LCP.jpg|Ruger Lightweight Compact Pistol (LCP)|link=Ruger LCP Ruger LCR.jpg|Ruger Lightweight Compact Revolver (LCR)|link=Ruger LCR Ruger GP100.jpg|Ruger GP100|link=Ruger GP100 Ruger Security Six.jpg|Ruger Security Six|link=Ruger Security Six Ruger Old Army.jpg|Ruger Old Army|link=Ruger Old Army Ruger Bearcat .jpg|Ruger Bearcat|link=Ruger Bearcat Ruger Redhawk.jpg|Ruger Redhawk|link=Ruger Redhawk Ruger Single Six.jpg|Ruger Single Six|link=Ruger Single Six Ruger Mk II.jpg|Ruger Mk II|link=Ruger Mark II Ruger Blackhawk.jpg|Ruger Blackhawk|link=Ruger Blackhawk Ruger Bisley.jpg|Ruger Bisley|link=Ruger Bisley Ruger Vaquero.jpg|Ruger "New Model" Vaquero|link=Ruger Vaquero 800px-Ruger Super Redhawk .480 Ruger.jpg|Ruger Super Redhawk|link=Ruger Super Redhawk Ruger SP-101.jpg|Ruger SP-101|link=Ruger SP101 Ruger No.1.jpg|The Ruger No.1 Falling block rifle|link=Ruger No.1 Ruger 1022.jpg|The Ruger 10/22 Semi-automatic Rifle|link=Ruger 10/22 Ruger M77 (2).jpg|The Ruger M77 Rifle Ruger Red Label.jpg|The Ruger Red Label.|link=Ruger Red Label Ruger SR22.jpg|The Ruger SR22 rimfire pistol|link=Ruger SR22 Ruger 2245.jpg|The Ruger 22/45 pistol|link=Ruger 22/45 Rifles *No. 1 *10/22 **10/17 (discontinued) *M77 **M77 Mark II **Gunsite Scout *Mini-14 *Police Carbine (discontinued) *Deerfield Autoloader (discontinued) *96 (discontinued) *Model 44 (discontinued) *Rotary Magazine (77/22) *SR-556 *American Rifle *Guide Gun Semi-Automatic Pistols *P-Series **P85 (discontinued) **P89 (discontinued) **P90 (discontinued) **P91 (discontinued) **P93 (discontinued) **P94 (discontinued) **P944 (discontinued) **P95 **P97 (discontinued) **P345 *SR Series *LCP *Mark I / Standard (discontinued) *Mark II (discontinued) *Mark III **22/45 *LC9 *SR1911 *SR22 Shotguns *Red Label *Gold Label (discontinued) Revolvers Single Action *Single Six *Blackhawk **Super Blackhawk **'New Model' Blackhawk **'New Model' Blackhawk 'Convertible' *Bearcat *Vaquero **'New Model' Vaquero *Bisley *Old Army (discontinued) Double Action *GP-100 *SP-101 *LCR *Redhawk **Super Redhawk **Super Redhawk Alaskan *Security Six (discontinued) **Service Six (discontinued) **Speed Six (discontinued) Others *MP9 (Submachine gun) Ammunition , a co development between Hornady and Ruger.]] Ruger have also been known to produce their own ammunition for use with their products. To do this Ruger have often teamed up with ammunition producer Hornady to construct some of the worlds most potent rounds, from the .204 Ruger to the .480 Ruger (at one stage the worlds largest calibre pistol cartridge). *.204 Ruger *.375 Ruger *.480 Ruger USA Shooting Team Sturm, Ruger & Co. have helped fund the USA shooting team, and supplying guns via TALO Distributors Inc. Awards Sturm, Ruger & Co. have received awards from the Shooting Industry Academy of Excellence for: *1999 - Ruger .22 Magnum 10-22 *2002 - Ruger 77/17RM .17 HMR Rimfire *2007 - Ruger M77 Hawkeye *2011 - Ruger Gunsite Scout Rifle (M77-GS) *Manufacturer of the Year: **1992 **1993 **2005 **2008 **2010 *Handgun of the Year **1993 - Ruger Vaquero **1997 - Ruger Bisley-Vaquero **2001 - Ruger Super Redhawk **2008 - Ruger LCP **2009 - Ruger LCR **2010 - Ruger SR9c **2011 - Ruger LC9 *Rifle of the Year *Shotgun of the Year **1992 - Ruger Red Label Sporting Clays **2002 - Ruger Gold Label Side-By-Side Resources *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruger *The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Firearms - Ian V. Hogg Category:Companies